fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Love Letter
A job request from the heart, that's what August was calling this job. It seemed simple enough, deliver a love letter to a celebrity all the while dodging raving fans and her personal bodyguards, yeah simple indeed. August had been to Magnolia before and knew that they pulled out all the stops when it came to something like this, so on the train he thought of all the possible ways this could end. One was that she just accepted it and they went on with their day, preferably she would put some thought into the letter and realize his man is truly in love with her and wasn't just another fan. Or she could call security and might up wrecking this entire thing, hopefully it was the former. The train screeched to a halt at Magnolia station, which wasn't that far from Onibus Town, he could have walked and still made it in time to deliver the letter and get the reward, oh well. The town was already looking it was ready for a party and it was packed. The square was especially crowded probably due to the large stage in the park. August sighed and started to look for the requester, he wanted to just simply get this job over with and go home. " Oh hello are you the one who accepted the job my name is Sake Oriaus, August turned to look at the person who just spoke, it was a young man probably twenty or so, shorter stature but it left him around August's height. " August Lester," he tips his hat " so what's the deal with you and this celebrity,hmm?" Sake blushed as he looked down " She's an old friend of mine and I actually had, well have quite the crush on her." August took this into consideration but before Sake could speak again he stopped him." And you were too scared to say it to her face before she became the hot new thing, and now that she's here you wanna make up for that but are afraid that she wouldn't recognize you or her security would kill you before you even got close to the dressing room, right?" Sake was astonished at how well August had read him. " are you a mind reader?" "No, sir I actually practice the art of bullet magic, now if you excuse me, I have to play mailman." With that August set off for the stage. " OK, August it's a simple get in, get out job, just deliver the freakin' coward's letter and get out of their before and/or during the show." August thought to himself. Time until the show starts 1:52:00 August made his way to the back of the stage and up the steps, " jeez this is boring, I wish someone would at least try to get past us." One male voice said " at least we don't have to walk around and keep people from trying to." Another said, August looked around but they didn't seem to notice him, thank god for cheap stage lighting, but August could make out the two men very clearly, mainly because he's run into them before, they were mercenaries for hire that call themselves A&B security, though what form of security August was unsure of, they simply stood around and if you didn't show a form of identification or pay up more than they were getting paid, neither of which August could do, they'd just beat the ever loving tar out of you,. Luckily these particular mercenaries were incredibly stupid and couldn't see well so August just slipped by them and was on his way, luckily the starlet had a huge golden one on her door so the room was pretty easy to locate. August knocked on the door " Uh, Miss Misaya there is an urgent matter that you should probably take a look at." The starlet opened the door, and immediatly recognized August probably from the hat. " I, I know you, you're the bullet magic mage, August, right, look I don't know what you're here for but I can pay you double whatever their paying you!" Misaya started panicking, August sighed deeply." Why does everyone think that, look i'm just here to give you a letter from a friend of yours, Sake Oriaus." Misaya calmed down a bit, August continued" he has a really deep crush on you but doesn't have enough courage to tell you himself, so he wrote you this letter that i'm putting on your desk along with the job request i got, and now i'm leaving so i can collect my reward and go home." With that August went to turn around but she grabbed a hold of his coat, and he spun around " what part of i'm leaving and going home did you not understand?" Misaya put a locket into his hand, give this to Sake when you go and collect the reward." "Will do" she let him go and he walked out of the room and off the stage. " Hey Sake, she got your letter and told me to give you this, August put the locket in Sake's hand and Sake pulled out the 20,00 Jewels. He looked around August quickly and August turned around to see Misaya running towards them and she entangled Sake in a hug, while August walked towards the train station. Time to the show starts 0:1:02 The train pulled out of the station as the preshow began, August just smiled and tipped his hat towards his eyes, "home sweet home here I come"